Suzume
Suzume, better known by her nickname "Zu", is one of Ruby's traveling companions and a Yellow. Biography Early Life Zu was captured when her mother and father set her up after she electrocuted her dad's car because they are assholes! It is believed they did not love her because they mean! The Darkest Minds Zu is first seen in an abandoned gas station by Ruby, who pursues her to the van her, Liam, and Chubs are travelling in. Ruby convinces Zu to let her in and Zu covers her in a blanket when Cate comes looking for her. She and Ruby form a close friendship in the time they travel together, including Zu giving Ruby a dress and looking up to Rubby as a big sister, After she, Liam Stewart, Ruby Daly, Charles "Chubs" Meriwether reach East River, she meets her cousin, Hina. After a time there, she decides to travel alongside her cousin and a few friends to reach Hina's house, where they would be safe. Liam tries to convince her to stay but fails. She asked Ruby to find her when all of that was over. She wanted to tell Ruby something, but she didn't know how to say it yet because she scared! In Time After being separated from Hina and her friends she is captured by a tracker named Gabe. He ties her up but does not seem to know what to do. Gabe eventually feels bad enough to let Zu free and he agrees to take her to find Hina and the others. When they find Zu's friends, however, they shoot Gabe, fatally wounding him, before realizing he had helped Zu. Never Fade Suzume does not make a direct appearance in this novel cuz she be dealing with loads of shit right now. According, to Chubs, Zu is doing fine. He knows this because when he pretended to be a skip tracer he kept tabs on everyone which makes him a freakin stalker! In The Afterlight Zu is reunited with her friends and after some time chooses to be filmed on television so people can see how children are being treated. On television she finally decides to speak. Personality She chooses to speak by writing or making gestures. Suzume appears to be very compassionate and caring when it comes to others. Physical Description Zu is said to be quite small as Ruby refers to her as an eight year old when she is actually 11. She is apparently quite adorable which is why she was chosen as a representative to be on television. She has short cropped black hair in the book and very long black hair in the movie. She is always seen wearing yellow rubber gloves. Relationships Ruby Daly: Zu is very close to Ruby even though she has not known her for a long time. They joke around together and are tight knit. Liam Stewart: Zu regards Liam as an older brother who tries his hardest to protect her. Protecting her can sometimes lead to him lying to her in order to maintain her innocence. Charles "Chubs" Meriwether: Chubs cares a great deal for Zu, although does not believe in 'lying' to her about how things will get better as Liam does. After Zu declared that she would be leaving East River for her cousin Hina's beach home in California, Chubs becomes especially worried and reluctant to let her go. Category:Characters Category:Yellows